Song
by Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Silverbolt isn't sure about this whole "singing" thing everyone else seems to embrace. Really, he isn't sure about anything. To sing, or not to sing, that is the question.


**I am aware that I have not written/posted anything in a while, and I apologize deeply. Please enjoy this story, since I believe that the Aerialbots deserve so much more love and appearances than they actually receive. Thank you! P.S. I obviously do not own Transformers, but I do so enjoy writing and drawing them!**

Fliers like to sing, as the Autobots quickly found out after the introduction of the Aerialbots.

It became a common occurrence to hear Skydive humming to himself, or to hear either Air Raid or Fireflight, (or sometimes both) singing loudly and cheerily in their pleasing voices.

Even Slingshot, the grumpiest of the group, likes to beat box or make up his own rap as he goes along.

Of course, the Aerialbots aren't the only ones that sing. Their songs spread quickly, to the other fliers at first, and then to several grounders as well. They would sing the Aerialbots' songs, make up their own tunes, or sing what words they could remember of earth music.

The lab became no stranger to Skyfire's lovely rumbling base, the minibots began a sort of a cappella, and even Sideswipe started joining in, with Sunstreaker grumpily nodding his head along to whatever song is going on within audial range.

The strangest thing was, Silverbolt would never sing. Nobody could figure it out, or catch him singing. Ratchet had even run several scans on him, and found nothing out of the ordinary.

Of course, with a ship full of mecha, it became a game, to see who could get Silverbolt to sing.

* * *

"Silverbolt, you do realize it's typically considered unhealthy for a flier not to sing, don't you?" Skyfire prods, not as a part of the game, but actually concerned for Silverbolt's well-being. Of course he had heard of the game, it was impossible to not have, but the shuttle just wasn't interested in making sport of his young friend.

Silverbolt just shrugs, deciding that a verbal answer is unnecessary.

"Is there a reason you don't sing?"

"No."

"You just don't sing?" Silverbolt again shrugs and looks up at Skyfire innocently.

His mannerisms remind Skyfire so much of a teen. Oh how Skyfire wishes there wasn't a war, maybe he would have a couple of younglings of his own, and have an adoring mate...

Silverbolt's head shift makes Skyfire realize the younger mech asked a question.

"I apologize, could you please repeat what you said?"

"... Why do you sing?"

"Well,... Because... I just do. I enjoy it, it reminds me of happier times."

"With Starscream?" The name is thick on Silverbolt's glossa, but curiosity takes place of dread.

"I had other friends too Silverbolt." Skyfire reminds him gently.

"Sorry."

"No, no. It's a common mistake. But if you're asking the time period, yes. It helps me retain my memories of before."

"Could you sing one?" Silverbolt's surprising request makes Skyfire's processor stall for a moment. Usually when a song is going on, Silverbolt silently slips away, undetected most of the time.

"Oh, u-of course." Silverbolt offlines his optics when Skyfire starts to sing, his audios searching through the nearly forgotten language of the people that once were. The words seem to speak to his spark, and Silverbolt is overcome with a strange desire. To do what, he's uncertain. Uncertain is bad.

"Stop!" Skyfire stops, concern etched in his features.

"I...I need to go... Do a patrol. I had forgotten." Silverbolt transforms and leaves, his words true, however his timing not. He needs to find a friend who seems to know all about emotions.

* * *

"Sorry Ethan, Optimus Prime needs Superion. Shall I come again?" Silverbolt asks regretfully as he stands up. The blond nods as Silverbolt lets him down from his shoulder.

"Sure. Next Wednesday Avery's coming over."

"Then I shall come Wednesday. Good luck with your art."

"Uh, see ya."

Silverbolt transforms and flies off to battle, where he can finally feel free from his inner turmoil.

* * *

"So..." Air Raid grins as he holds the energon cube behind his back. Cliffjumper had bet he couldn't get Silverbolt drunk, so here he is. But it's great 'cuz it could work out for him in several ways.

One, Silverbolt's probably hilarious drunk and he needs some blackmail, two, he wants that money so he can get some polish, and three, maybe Silverbolt will sing.

"No."

"Aww c'mon!"

"No. I am not drinking that." Then Silverbolt walks past and starts humming, despite how ridiculous he feels. Air Raid's expression is totally worth it. Silverbolt doesn't even try to hide his proud smirk.

He still feels like an idiot, and that weird feeling is coming back again, but maybe... Maybe this whole idea of "relaxing" isn't so bad after all.


End file.
